El Alzamiento
by AdaptacionesSL
Summary: Nada permanece muerto mucho tiempo. Los muertos están volviendo a la vida, inteligentes, decididos... y hambrientos. Huir parece imposible para Roronoa Zoro. Pero el joven hijo de Zoro también está vivo y en peligro a cientos de miles de kilómetros. Pese a las terribles adversidades, Zoro jura que lo encontrará. [Resumen completo dentro][Adaptación]
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen completo:**

Nada permanece muerto mucho tiempo. Los muertos están volviendo a la vida, inteligentes, decididos... y hambrientos. Huir parece imposible para Roronoa Zoro, uno de los pocos supervivientes de este mundo de pesadilla. Pero el joven hijo de Zoro tambíen está vivo y en peligro a cientos de miles de kilómetros. Pese a las terribles adversidades, Zoro jura que lo encontrará... o morirá en el intento.

Junto a un anciano sacerdote, un científico devorado por la culpa y una ex prostituta, Zoro se embarca en un viaje a través del país. Juntos se enfrentarán a los vivos y a los muertos vivientes... y al aún más terrible mal que los aguarda al final de su viaje.

* * *

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, ambas son obras de sus respectivos dueños.

Los personajes de Eiichiro Oda puede producir fuertes cambios de personalidad, estos adoptan la piel de los personajes de Brian Keene (Autor de la historia).

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Los muertos escarbaron buscando una entrada a su sepultura. Entre ellos estaba su mujer, ansiando a Zoro en la muerte tanto como lo ansió en la vida. Sus débiles y vacíos gritos se filtraban a través de tres metros de tierra y roca.

La lámpara de queroseno proyectaba sombras titilantes sobre las paredes de hormigón, y el aire del refugio era pesado y terroso. Agarró su Ruger con fuerza: sobre él, Tashigi chillaba y arañaba la tierra. Llevaba muerta una semana.

Zoro suspiró, inhalando aquel aire viciado. Levantó la cafetera del calentador sobre el que reposaba y se sirvió una taza. El calor que emanaba lo confortó, y permaneció un rato disfrutándolo antes de apagarlo, muy a su pesar: quería ahorrar combustible, así que sólo lo encendía para cocinar. El contraste con el calor le hizo sentir frío húmedo con más intensidad.

Un sorbo del café instantáneo le provocó arcadas. Estaba amargo, como todo lo demás. Cruzó la estancia hasta la cama y se desplomó sobre ella.

Zoro había construido el refugio en 1999, cuando la histeria por el efecto 2000 estaba en su punto álgido. Tashigi se rió de él, y se mantuvo escéptica incluso después de que Zoro le enseñase varios informes y artículos... hasta que el continuo bombardeo de noticias la convirtió en creyente. Dos meses y diez mil dólares después, gracias a los ahorros de Tashigi y los conocimientos de ingeniería de Zoro, el refugio quedó terminado.

Era pequeño, un búnker de tres metros por cinco capaz de albergar sin problemas a cuatro personas. Era sólido pese a su tamaño y, por encima de todo, seguro. Zoro lo equipó con un generador y un inodoro con sistema de succión que conectaba con la fosa séptica tras la casa, lo llenó de conservas y comida envasada, papel higiénico, medicinas, cerillas, armas y un montón de munición. Tres palés de agua embotellada y un bidón de doscientos litros de queroseno reposaban en una esquina. También tenía un equipo de música a pilas y una amplía selección de sus eclécticos gustos musicales. En otra estantería, sus libros favoritos. Incluso llevó su viejo Magnavox 486SX: no era rápido, pero consumía poco y le permitía estar en contacto con el exterior.

Pasaron la fiesta de Año Nuevo sin apartar la mirada de la CNN. Cuando Australia dio por terminado el siglo y el mundo siguió su curso, supo que toda la preparación había sido en vano; los países dieron la bienvenida al nuevo milenio y la corriente eléctrica se mantuvo. Esa tarde fueron a una fiesta con Luffy y Nami.

Cuando la bola cayó y los comensales borrachos empezaron a corear la cuenta atrás, Tashigi lo estrechó contra ella.

- **¿Lo ves, chalado? No hay nada de qué preocuparse.**

 **-Te quiero, chalada** -le susurró.

- **Y yo a ti.**

Perdidos en un beso, casi no repararon en Luffy cuando éste apagó las luces y gritó en broma:

- **¡Efecto 2000!**

Con el paso de los meses el refugio fue acumulando polvo, y para fin de año ya estaba totalmente olvidado. Después de que el 11 de septiembre instaurase el miedo ante un ataque biológico o nuclear, Zoro volvió a abastecerlo, pero entonces tampoco hizo falta.

Hasta que empezó el cambio. Hasta que tuvo lugar el alzamiento.

Al final, los fantasmas del efecto 2000 y el 11 de septiembre condenaron al mundo. Cansado del eterno torrente de desastres semanales del tipo -profecías del fin del mundo- o -el fin de la civilización occidental tal y como la conocemos-, el mundo ignoró los primeros informes de los medios. Era un siglo nuevo, y no había lugar en él para miedos medievales y actitudes de paranoia extrema. Era la hora de abrazar a la tecnología y la ciencia, de fortalecer la hermandad entre los hombres. La humanidad había perfeccionado la clonación, mapeado el genoma humano y hasta viajado más allá de la luna cuando la coalición China\Estados Unidos puso el pie en Marte. Los científicos proclamaban que la cura contra el cáncer estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. El efecto 2000 no acabó con la civilización. El terrorismo no la doblegó. La sociedad se había enfrentado a los dos, derrotándolos a ambos. ¡La civilización era invencible!

La civilización estaba muerta.

Algo tiró del periscopio y empezó a oírse el sonido sordo de unos dedos escarbando en la superficie. La reja levadiza se tambaleó de un lado a otro en su torreta. Los arañazos fueron sustituidos por un gruñido de frustración y el visor tembló en su eje. Después subió al techo, y volvió a bajar. Zoro cerró los ojos.

 _Tashigi_

* * *

La conoció a través de Luffy y Nami. Al igual que él, se había divorciado hacía poco.

- **No quiere nada serio -** le advirtió Luffy-, **sólo necesita volver a divertirse un poco**

Zoro había conocido aquella sensación. Había conocido la felicidad, y la satisfacción. Habia tenido un hijo precioso, Ryuma, y una mujer, Monet. Se habían convertido en el centro de su mundo. Hasta que Law, un compañero del trabajo del que Monet nunca había hablado, se los robó.

Tras el divorcio, Zoro se dejó llevar por la diversión; noches enteras borracho hasta perder el sentido.

Tenía la custodia de Ryuma cada dos fines de semana y durante aquellos preciosos instantes se olvidaba de la cerveza y de las tías buenas. Durante aquellos fines de semanas, él era Ryuma. Eran los únicos momentos en los que era feliz.

Monet y Law se casaron y Law consiguió un trabajo mejor en Bloomington, Nueva Jersey. _Es una oportunidad única,_ dijo Monet. Y así terminó. Dejaron Virginia Occidental, llevándose lo único hermoso que le quedaba a Zoro.

Su marcha lo destrozó. En un instante, pasó de ver a Ryuma cada fin de semana alterno a verlo diez semanas en verano y una en Navidad, más las ocasiones en las que viajaba a Nueva Jersey. Si hubiese tenido dinero, si hubiese tenido un poco más de cabeza, habría podido apelar en un juicio; pero para entonces Zoro ya tenia una falta por conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol y sus fondos estaban muy mermados. Sabía que el abogado de Monet, pagado con su propio dinero, se lo comería vivo. Podía llamar por teléfono una vez por semana, pero la distancia sólo acentuaba su tristeza.

Al final, Ryuma acabó refiriéndose a Law como -mi otro papá-, y eso destrozó a Zoro.

Hubo más mujeres y más trasnochadas. Jugaba a beber hasta morir, sabiendo que no lo haría porque Ryuma le necesitaba. Perdió su trabajo, su apartamento, su carné de conducir y su autoestima. Lo único que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante eran aquellas llamadas semanales y la vocecita del otro lado de la línea, que siempre se despedía con un: _Te echo de menos, papá_

Entonces conoció a Tashigi.

Zoro sollozó mientras lágrimas de rabia y duelo se deslizaban por el vello de su rostro demacrado. Fueron felices durante cinco años. Lo único que entristecía a Zoro era no ser parte del día a día de Ryuma, pero Tashigi le ayudaba a aliviar hasta aquel dolor.

Ella lo salvó.

Ocho meses atrás, Tashigi le reveló durante una cena que estaba embarazada. Zoro, extasiado, la levantó en volandas, besándola y amándola tanto que le dolía... un dolor real, físico, en lo más profundo de su pecho.

Entonces el mundo murió, llevándose consigo a su mujer y a su hijo nonato. Ahora Tashigi había vuelto junto a sus vecinos muertos y escarbaba con sus dedos podridos para reunirse con su marido.

Luffy y Nami también estaban muertos, destrozados por docenas de criaturas. Ellos habían tenido suerte: sus cuerpos habían quedado tan dañados que no pudieron ser reanimados. Zoro recordó entre escalofríos como aquellas cosas asaltaron el coche de Luffy, destrozaron el parabrisas y se colaron en el interior. Tashigi y él lo contemplaron horrorizados desde el salón, y en cuanto los gritos y los sonidos húmedos cesaron, huyeron al refugio. Los cuatro habían planeado escapar juntos. Aquél fue su primer intento de abandonar Lewisburg.

* * *

Pese al frío, Zoro estaba sudando. Se enjuagó las lágrimas y se dirigió a la mininevera. Abrió la puerta sujetando la pistola en la otra mano y se dejó envolver por el aire frío. Le maravilló recordar que aunque llevaba tres meses sin encender el generador, tanto la corriente como su teléfono seguían funcionando. Pensó en las centrales nucleares desiertas, que bombardeaban electricidad para un mundo muerto.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que dejasen de funcionar o incluso explotasen?¿Cuánto tiempo más permanecerían los satélites de telefonía, radio y televisión flotando en el espacio, esperando las señales de los difuntos?

* * *

Durante los primeros días pudieron hablar con la gente por internet y descubrieron que la situación era idéntica en todas partes. Los muertos estaban volviendo a la vida, no como las descerebradas máquinas de comer de las películas de terror, sino como maliciosas criaturas entregadas a la destrucción. Se debatió y especuló largo y tendido sobre las causas: guerra química o biológica, pruebas del gobierno, una invasión alienígena... todas ellas se discutieron con idéntico fervor. Los medios de comunicación callaron en seguida, sobre todo después de que una unidad rebelde del ejército ejecutase a seis reporteros durante una emisión en directo. Tras aquello, y a medida que la civilización se venía abajo, hasta los periodistas más comprometidos claudicaron, y optaron por permanecer al lado de sus familias antes que convertirse en los últimos testigos del caos para una audiencia que podía ver qué estaba ocurriendo mirando simplemente por la ventana.

Zoro, frenético, envió varios correos electrónicos a Monet y a Law intentando averiguar si Ryuma estaba a salvo. No recibió respuesta. Cada vez que llamaba por teléfono, un mensaje le informaba de que todas las líneas estaban ocupadas.

Al final, hasta aquel mensaje desapareció.

Estaba tan decidido a ir a buscar a su hijo que se obstinó en huir, lo que lo llevó a discutir con Tashigi. Pero ella le hizo ver la realidad de la situación razonando con todo su cariño: lo más seguro era que Ryuma estuviese muerto. En el fondo, se preguntaba si ella estaría en lo cierto. Como padre, en su fuero interno se negaba a rendirse, y llegó a convencerse de que, en algún lugar, Ryuma seguía vivo. Fantaseó con muchas formas de huir, al menos para romper la monotonía de su vida en el refugio. La salud de Tashigi empezó a empeorar. Los suministros médicos eran absolutamente básicos, y hacía tiempo que las vitaminas para embarazadas se habían terminado. Zoro se dio cuenta, a su pesar, de que era imposible huir. Asumió que Ryuma estaba muerto. Y durante las semanas siguientes, a medida que Tashigi empeoraba, llegó a culparla a ella. Aún se odiaba por ello.

Una mañana se despertó al lado de su cuerpo inerte, justo cuando su último aliento abandonaba su pecho. Y se fue, víctima de neumonía. Se hizo un ovillo contra su cuerpo frío e inmóvil y lloró, despidiéndose de su segunda esposa.

Sabía que sería inútil enterrarla, ya que entendía -muy a su pesar- lo que había que hacer. Pero cuando la locura del duelo se adueñó de él, fue incapaz de creer que le ocurriría a ella. Aquello no le pasaría a Tashigi, la mujer que le había salvado la vida. La que había sido toda su vida los últimos cinco años. Pensar que acabaría convertida en una de ellos era inconcebiblemente blasfemo.

Pendiente de los no muertos, la enterró rápidamente bajo el pino que habían plantado juntos aquel verano. Unos pocos meses antes solían cogerse de la mano bajo aquel árbol, mientras hablaban de cómo contemplaría la casa cuando envejeciesen. Ahora era él quien la contemplaba a ella.

Aquella noche, Tashigi rugía furiosa sobre él. Por la mañana se unió a lo que quedaba de los Marshall D, que vivían al lado, y pronto un pequeño ejército se congregó en el patio.

Zoro sólo utilizó el periscopio una vez desde entonces, y fue presa de la desesperación cuando comprobó que había más de treinta cadáveres merodeando por su jardín. Fue entonces cuando empezó a enloquecer. Aislado del resto del mundo y asediado por los no muertos, Zoro barajó la posibilidad de suicidarse como única vía de escape. No tenía forma de saber si quedaba alguien vivo en Lewisburg, ni siquiera en el país. Para él, el mundo se había convertido en una tumba delimitada por cuatro paredes de cemento.

Con el paso de las semanas internet dejó de funcionar, al igual que los teléfonos. Su móvil era muy bueno, capaz de emitir y recibir señales desde más allá del búnker de hormigón, pero llevaba un mes en silencio. Con las prisas por llegar al refugio a Zoro se le olvidó coger el cargador. Ahora lo mantenía en suspenso, intentando ahorrar la batería en uso y las de repuesto al máximo. Sólo le quedaba una.

La televisión no emitía más que electricidad estática, excepto por un canal de Beckley, que todavía mostraba la pantalla de emergencia. La estación AM de Roanoke estuvo funcionando hasta la semana anterior: Scratchmen Apoo, el comentarista de las tardes de la emisora, mantuvo una vigilia solitaria junto a su micrófono. Zoro escuchó con una mezcla de terror y fascinación cómo la cordura de Apoo iba desmoronándose poco a poco a causa del aislamiento. La última emisión terminó con un disparo. Por lo que Zoro sabía, fue el único en escucharla.

* * *

Zoro tembló de frío al abrir la puerta del frigorífico, cogió la última lata de cerveza y la volvió a cerrar. El chasquido de la lengüeta sonó como un disparo en el silencio, haciendo que le pitasen los oídos y ahogando los gemidos de la superficie. Las sienes le palpitaban. Puso la fría lata contra su cabeza, después se la llevó a los labios y la vació. «La última y nos vamos.»

Aplastó la lata hasta cerrar el puño y la arrojó a una esquina del suelo. Sonó un traqueteo.

Volvió a la cama y tiró de la corredera de la pistola hacia atrás. La primera bala del cargador se deslizó al interior de la cámara: había trece más, pero sólo necesitaba una. Los oídos le retumbaban aún más y podía oír a Tashigi por encima de él.

Agachó la cabeza y echó un vistazo a las fotos esparcidas por las sábanas sucias. En una de ellas aparecían los dos en Virginia Beach: la hicieron el fin de semana en que ella se quedó embarazada. Ella le lanzó una sonrisa desde la fotografía y él se la devolvió.

Rompió a llorar.

La preciosa mujer de la foto, la mujer que había sido tan enérgica y apasionada y tan llena de vida, era ahora una cáscara podrida y renqueante que se alimentaba de carne humana.

Se llevó la pistola a la cabeza, colocando el extremo del cañón contra su martilleada sien. Ryuma lo contemplaba desde otra foto. En ella aparecían enfrente de casa; Zoro estaba apoyado sobre una rodilla y tenía a su lado a Ryuma, que sujetaba el trofeo de carricoches que ganó en Nueva Jersey y que llevó aquel verano para enseñárselo a su padre. Ambos sonreían, y sí: su hijo se parecía a él.

A medida que su dedo se tensaba en torno al gatillo, le vino a la mente la última conversación que mantuvieron. No sabía que sería la última, pero cada palabra se le quedó grabada en la mente.

* * *

Cada sábado, Zoro llamaba a Ryuma y veían dibujos animados juntos durante media hora mientras hablaban a través del teléfono. Aquella última vez fue una de esas mañanas. Discutieron sobre los peligros en que se encontraban los protagonistas de Bola de Dragón Z y hablaron del sobresaliente que Ryuma había sacado en su último examen.

- **¿Qué has desayunado esta mañana?**

- **Chococrispis** -respondió Ryuma-. **¿Y tú?**

\- **Yo estoy tomando unos Cheerios.**

- **Puag** -contestó Ryuma-. **¡Son asquerosos!**

- **¿Tan asquerosos como besar a una chica?** -dijo Zoro, tomándole el pelo. Como todos los niños de nueve años, Ryuma se sentía repelido y a la vez extrañamente atraído por el sexo opuesto.

- **Nada es tan asqueroso** -replicó. Luego permaneció en silencio.

 **-¿En qué piensas, bichito?** -preguntó Zoro.

- **Papá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo serio?**

- **Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, coleguita.**

 **-¿Está bien pegarle a una chica?**

- **No, Ryuma, está mal. Nunca jamás debes pegar a una chica. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos** **cuando te peleaste con aquél chico?**

- **Pero hay una chica en el colegio, Sugar, que no me deja en paz.**

 **-¿Y qué te hace?**

- **No para de meterse conmigo, de cogerme los libros y de perseguirme. Los de quinto se ríen de mí cuando lo hace.**

Zoro sonrió. Los de quinto, los amos y señores del patio de primaria. Se sintió muy mayor al caer en la cuenta de que Ryuma sería uno de ellos al año siguiente.

- **Bueno, tú ignóralos y punto** -respondió **-, y si Sugar no te deja en paz, ignórala a ella también. Eres un chico muy grande, seguro que puedes alejarte de ella si quieres.**

- **Pero no me deja en paz** -insistió Ryuma-. **Me tira del pelo y...**

 **-¿Qué?**

La voz de Ryuma se convirtió en un murmullo. Era evidente que no quería que su madre o su padrastro se enterasen.

 **-¡Intenta besarme!**

Zoro sonrió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no echarse a reír. Luego le explicó a Ryuma que eso significaba que a ella le gustaba, y los pasos que debía dar para protegerse de futuras trastadas sin herirla a ella o sus sentimientos.

 **-¿Sabes qué, papá?**

 **-¿Qué, bichito?**

 **-Me alegro de poder preguntarte cosas así. Eres** **mi mejor amigo.**

- **Tú también eres mi mejor amigo** -dijo Zoro a través del nudo de su garganta. Escuchó a Monet gritar algo de fondo. Oír su voz le provocó una mueca de dolor.

- **Mami necesita el teléfono, así que tengo que ir** **acabando. ¿Me llamarás la semana que viene?**

- **Te lo prometo. Palabrita del niño Jesús.**

 **-Te quiero más que a Spiderman.**

- **Y yo a ti, más que a Godzilla** -respondió Zoro, siguiendo aquel juego familiar.

- **Te quiero más que «finito»** -contestó Ryuma, ganando por enésima vez.

- **Yo también te quiero más que infinito.**

Después escuchó un clic seguido de un tono de llamada. Aquélla fue la última vez que habló con su hijo.

* * *

Zoro echó un vistazo a aquel niño sonriente de la fotografía a través de las lágrimas. No estuvo allí. No estuvo allí cuando su hijo se iba a dormir cada noche, cuando preparaba épicas batallas entre la Guerra de las Galaxias y la Patrulla X con sus figuras de acción, cuando jugaba con la pelota en el patio de atrás o cuando aprendía a andar en bici. No estuvo allí para salvarlo.

Zoro cerró los ojos. Tashigi escarbó en la tierra y pronunció su nombre, hambrienta. Tensó el dedo.

El teléfono móvil empezó a sonar.

Zoro saltó, tirando la pistola a la cama. El teléfono volvió a sonar. La pantalla digital verde emitió un brillo siniestro bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara. Zoro rió y se movió. No podía tragar saliva, no podía respirar. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiese pegado en el pecho y le hubiese pateado las pelotas. Consumido por el terror, intentó mover los brazos, sólo para descubrir que no podía. Sonó un tercer tono. Y un cuarto. Estaba volviéndose loco, por supuesto. Era la única explicación. El mundo estaba muerto. Sí, aún había energía y los satélites todavía contemplaban las ruinas en un fúnebre silencio, pero el mundo estaba muerto. Era imposible que alguien le estuviese llamando en ese momento, sepultado bajo las ruinas de Lewisburg.

El quinto tono le arrancó un gemido de la garganta. Combatiendo la tensión que lo atenazaba, Zoro se puso en pie. El teléfono siguió sonando, insistente. Su mano temblorosa lo alcanzó. «¡No contestes! Será Tashigi o cualquier otro. O quizá algo peor. Como contestes, empezarán a llegar a través del teléfono y...»

Se detuvo. El silencio era ensordecedor. La pantalla parpadeó. Alguien había dejado un mensaje.

«Mierda.»

Agarró el teléfono como si estuviese sujetando a una serpiente viva. Se lo llevó al oído y pulsó el cero. «Tiene un mensaje nuevo», dijo una voz mecánica femenina. Aquella voz enlatada era el sonido más dulce que jamás había oído. «Para escuchar el mensaje, pulse uno. Para borrar el mensaje, pulse almohadilla. Si necesita ayuda, pulse cero para ponerse en contacto con un operador.»

Pulsó el botón y escuchó un zumbido mecánico y distante.

«Sábado, uno de septiembre, nueve de la tarde», le dijo la grabación. Zoro soltó un suspiro que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente. Entonces escuchó una voz nueva.

«Papá...»

Zoro ahogó un grito. El pulso volvió a acelerársele. La habitación dio vueltas. «Papá, tengo miedo. Estoy en el ático. Me...»

Se oyó mucha electricidad estática, interrumpiendo el mensaje. Después volvió a escuchar la voz de Ryuma, que sonaba queda y temblorosa. «... acordaba de tu número, pero el móvil de Law no funcionaba. Mami pasó mucho tiempo dormida, pero luego se levantó y lo arregló, y ahora se ha vuelto a dormir. Lleva durmiendo desde... desde que cogieron a Law.»

Zoro cerró los ojos mientras le abandonaban las fuerzas en las piernas. Las rodillas le flaquearon y cayó redondo al suelo. «Tengo miedo, papá. Sé que no tendríamos que marcharnos del ático, pero mami está enferma y no sé cómo hacer que se cure. Oigo cosas fuera de casa. Algunas veces sólo pasan por delante y otras creo que intentan entrar. Creo que Law está con ellos.»

Ryuma estaba llorando y Zoro lloró con él.

«¡Papá, me prometiste que me llamarías! Tengo miedo y no sé qué hacer...»

Más electricidad estática. Zoro alargó el brazo para no desplomarse.

«... y te quiero más que a Spiderman y más que a Pikachu y más que a Michael Jordán y más que "finito", papá. Te quiero más que infinito.»

El teléfono quedó mudo en su mano mientras la batería apuraba su última chispa de vida. Sobre él, Tashigi aulló en la noche.

* * *

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había permanecido encogido con los ruegos de Ryuma reverberando en su cabeza. Al final, sus miembros adormecidos recuperaron la fuerza y volvió a ponerse en pie.

- **Te quiero, Ryuma** -dijo a voz en grito-. **Te quiero más que infinito.**

La angustia desapareció y dio paso a la determinación. Agarró el periscopio y oteó la oscuridad. No vio nada más que el manto plateado de la luna. Entonces, un ojo ceñudo y hundido, horriblemente aumentado, le devolvió la mirada. Se alejó del tubo de un salto, consciente de que un zombi estaba mirando por él. Se obligó a sí mismo a volver a mirar. El zombi se alejó lentamente.

El cadáver de Tashigi se erguía bañado por la luz de la luna, radiante en su putridez. Su hinchado abdomen, horriblemente dilatado por el retoño que aún habitaba en ella, estaba oculto bajo los jirones de la bata de seda con la que la enterró. Unas cintas de raso desgastadas ondeaban sobre su piel gris.

Pensó en la noche en la que le dijo que estaba embarazada. Tashigi estaba tumbada a su lado, con una fina capa de sudor enfriándose después de hacer el amor. Tenía la cabeza sobre su tripa, con la mejilla apoyada en sus cálidas y suaves curvas, regodeándose en la sensación de sentir su piel contra la suya, en su olor y en el minúsculo, casi invisible vello de su tripa, que se movía suavemente con su respiración. En su interior crecía su bebé.

Zoro no quiso pensar en lo que habría ahora en su lugar.

Dio una vuelta completa con el periscopio. La vida después de la muerte había sido amable con el anciano señor Marshall D. Su cara lucía una palidez que, pese a tener el color de la avena, era más brillante que la que adornó su rostro en vida. La persistente rigidez de los tendones que atenazaba al anciano era aún más evidente cada vez que agarraba la pala, sólo que esta vez sus dedos no estaban hinchados por la artritis, sino por la lenta putrefacción que seguía a la muerte. Los nudillos asomaban a través de la piel acartonada, de la textura del pergamino, cada vez que el señor Marshall D levantaba la pala para hundirla en el suelo.

El hecho de que los zombis pudiesen usar herramientas no sorprendió a Zoro. Durante el asedio, contempló horrorizado, indefenso y en silencio los intentos de la criatura de cavar hasta la fortaleza. Con torpeza, pero lenta e inexorablemente, aquel ser había conseguido quitar toda la tierra, revelando la capa de cemento que yacía bajo ésta. Aquella capa le había salvado la vida.

Se preguntó si podían aburrirse. De hecho, se preguntó si podían razonar. No lo sabía. Era obvio que el ser que un día fue su esposa se sentía atraído por aquel lugar, ¿pero era porque lo recordaba o por puro instinto?

El hecho de que arañasen la tierra parecía indicar que lo sabían. Que recordaban. Si esa teoría fuese cierta... Zoro se estremeció al pensar en las consecuencias. No era más que una sardina esperando en silencio en su oscura lata. Tarde o temprano, las cosas que rondaban por encima de él encontrarían el abrelatas adecuado y lo devorarían.

«... más que "finito", papá.»

Los frenéticos gemidos de Ryuma resonaban en su mente. «Te quiero más que infinito.»

Volvió a enfocar a Tashigi y comprobó que estaba sonriendo. Sus labios negros se tensaban sobre los dientes manchados y el extremo abultado de una lombriz desapareció entre ellos. Levantó la cabeza y rió.

¿Había palabras enterradas en aquel aullido de ultratumba?

No podía estar seguro. En ocasiones, durante las últimas semanas, habría jurado que había oído a aquellas cosas hablar entre ellas.

Otro gusano se desvaneció en su garganta descompuesta. Horrorizado, Zoro la recordó comiendo espagueti en su primera cita.

Un movimiento súbito le llamó la atención. Los zombis habían reparado en que el periscopio se movía y se estaban acercando a él. Vio a otros más en la lejanía, atraídos por el tumulto. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volviesen a llenar el patio, buscando una vez más una entrada a su fortaleza.

La posibilidad de huir sin pelear acababa de desvanecerse. Sabían que seguía vivo. Aunque no estaba claro hasta dónde llegaba su capacidad de razonamiento, era obvio que habían detectado a su presa bajo ellos.

Eran unos cincuenta, quizá más. Mal asunto. Bajó el periscopio. Con los ruegos de su hijo rondándole la cabeza, Zoro empezó a prepararse. «Aguanta, bichito. Papá está en camino.»


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Lo primero que Caesar notó era que el monte Rushmore hablaba en lenguas desconocidas. Lo segundo fue el brillo rojizo que emitían aquellos ojos de granito, atrayendo el helicóptero hacia el rostro de roca. Intentando controlar el aparato, Caesar le gritó a George Washington mientras éste susurraba obscenidades en multitud de idiomas.

Siguió escuchando aquella voz cuando despertó, levantándose bruscamente del escritorio sobre el que se había quedado dormido. El hule de sobremesa estaba cubierto de saliva seca, que tiró de su piel cuando se incorporó. Escuchó. Las blasfemias procedían del fondo del pasillo. De la cosa encerrada en la sala de observación número seis. Parpadeó, aún inseguro acerca de qué estaba ocurriendo.

Siempre se sentía confuso después de despertarse de un sueño. Echó un vistazo en derredor para que aquel entorno familiar fuese asentándose en la realidad. Estaba en su oficina, a poco menos de un kilómetro de profundidad bajo Havenbrook. Sobre él, las puertas del infierno se habían abierto de par en par. Y él ayudó a girar la llave. Después de tres meses sin servicios de mantenimiento, la habitación guardaba un gran parecido con Afganistán. Había tazas de cerámica sucias, con posos secos y fríos de café; papeles, libros y diagramas esparcidos sin ningún orden por toda la habitación. Una papelera absolutamente desbordada vertía su contenido sobre el suelo. En la esquina, una mancha oscura en la parte de la alfombra sobre la que se derramó el contenido de la pecera. Le recorrió un escalofrío al mirarla.

Experimentar con la pecera había sido idea de Franky.

Llegaron a un punto en que, sin espécimen, su investigación se limitaba a especular sin nada sólido que estudiar. Los tres, Franky, Vegapunk y Caesar, se aislaron del resto del complejo después de que los últimos miembros del equipo huyesen. Se reunieron en la oficina de Caesar, aireando su frustración y preguntándose si sería seguro salir a la superficie sin haber recibido ningún mensaje que transmitiese garantías de seguridad.

Franky sugirió, bromeando, que probasen con uno de los peces tropicales de Caesar. La risa y el escarnio pronto se convirtieron en científica seriedad cuando Caesar accedió. Sacaron a una de las coloridas mascotas con una red y observaron con frío desapego cómo saltaba y daba bocanadas en el asfixiante oxígeno. Caesar lo sostuvo en su mano hasta que dejó de moverse. Entonces volvieron a dejarlo en la pecera, donde flotó hasta la superficie del agua salada como un auténtico cadáver.

Su comportamiento era sorprendentemente normal, a la par que decepcionante. Tuvieron que pasar diez minutos —el resto de científicos ya se habían marchado a la sala a ver _Astucia de mujer_ en vídeo por décima vez— para que el pez volviese a nadar.

Al principio, los chapoteos apenas llamaron la atención de Caesar, centrado como estaba en la partida de solitario que se extendía por el escritorio. Cuando el chapoteo aumentó de volumen, echó un vistazo.

El agua se volvió progresivamente roja, con pequeñas nubes escarlata trazando remolinos entre las piedras de colores y el castillo de plástico, a medida que el pez muerto cazaba y devoraba a sus hermanos. Al principio, Caesar contempló aquello con asombro. Después, haciendo acopio de valor, corrió por el pasillo y entró de golpe en la sala, resoplando.

Para cuando volvieron a la oficina, la matanza ya había terminado: en los minutos que tardó en reunir al resto, el pez había acabado con todos los seres vivos de la pecera. Tripas y escamas flotaban en torno a la carnicería.

— **Dios mío** —musitó Vegapunk.

— **Dios** —matizó Caesar— **no ha tenido nada que ver con esto.** —Apuntó a la pecera con el dedo—. **Esto es culpa del hombre, Vegapunk. ¡Es culpa nuestra!**

Vegapunk lo contempló en silencio, moviendo la boca sin emitir ningún sonido, tal como había hecho el pez antes. Franky se sentó en una esquina, llorando quedamente.

El pez reparó en ellos. Dejó de nadar y se los quedó mirando con evidente desprecio. Caesar estaba fascinado ante tal muestra de inteligencia.

— **Mirad. Nos está estudiando como nosotros lo estudiamos a él.**

— **¿Qué hemos hecho?** —sollozó Franky—. **La hostia puta, ¿pero qué hemos hecho?**

— **¡Venga, Franky** —estalló Vegapunk **—,compórtate! Tenemos que aprender todo lo que podamos de esta cosa si queremos deshacer...**

Su reprimenda se vio interrumpida de golpe por otro chapoteo. El pez empezó a escarbar, revolviendo la mugre del fondo de la pecera, y su visión quedó nublada. Desapareció, oculto tras una sinuosa cortina de sangre, heces y barro.

— **Que alguien coja la cámara** —gritó Caesar—. **¡Tenemos que filmar esto!**

Antes de que Caesar se dirigiese a por ella, la mesita que sostenía la pecera se movió. El agua se derramó desde arriba, cayendo por los lados en ribetes carmesíes. El pez retrocedió y volvió a lanzarse hacia delante, cargando una y otra vez contra la pared de la pecera. Embistió el cristal una y otra vez, ignorando el daño que se estaba causando a sí mismo.

Caesar advirtió la calculada maldad que reflejaban sus ojos muertos. Una red de grietas empezó a extenderse por el cristal, expandiéndose hacia los lados como una tela de araña. La mesita volcó y la pecera se precipitó al suelo. El cristal estalló, cubriendo a los presentes de pequeños cristales y agua salobre.

El pez cayó sobre la alfombra y empezó a avanzar a saltos hacia ellos. Caesar se subió al escritorio apartando todos sus libros de golpe, mientras que Vegapunk se retiró hacia la sala. Franky se quedó helado, temblando y arañando la alfombra mientras la criatura cubría la distancia que los separaba.

Pese a los gritos de terror de Franky, Caesar escuchó los sonidos procedentes del pez, que se acercaba a las rígidas piernas del científico.

 _El pez estaba hablando._

No podía entender qué estaba diciendo, pero era evidente que hablaba con inteligencia. La criatura saltó hacia la ingle de Franky, que gritaba muerto de miedo.

Caesar saltó al suelo, aplastando el monitor del ordenador contra el pez. Golpe a golpe, aplastó a la criatura hasta que sólo quedó una mancha entre los cristales rotos.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando hasta que sintió la mano de Vegapunk en su hombro. Se miraron el uno al otro, sintiendo cómo el enorme peso de lo que acababan de liberar al mundo caía sobre ellos como una losa. Esa noche, Franky se abrió las muñecas con un cuchillo de untar que cogió de la cafetería. Lo encontraron minutos después, cuando iban a verlo para administrarle un sedante.

Caesar apartó la mirada de la mancha de la alfombra y cerró los ojos. Se pasó la mano lentamente por el pelo oscuro y lloró en silencio. Al fondo del pasillo, el ser de la sala de observación número seis seguía despotricando. Caesar hurgó en el saturado cenicero hasta encontrar un cigarro a medio fumar. Entre lágrimas, acercó el mechero hasta el extremo aplastado y lo chasqueó. Nada. No había llama. Ni siquiera una chispa. Y el mechero más cercano estaba a casi un kilómetro por encima de él, en un mundo que pertenecía a los muertos.

Tiró el mechero inútil al otro extremo de la habitación, donde golpeó un marco de cristal que colgaba de la pared. El periódico en su interior, que con tanto orgullo había sido expuesto, cayó al suelo.

Caesar caminó con paso cansado y apartó el cristal roto agitando el periódico. Empezó a reír. El artículo era de ese mismo año.

 _«EL ACELERADOR, RODEADO DE CONTROVERSIA»Por Laffite/Prensa asociada»_

 _Un acelerador nuclear diseñado para replicar el big bang ha dado lugar a protestas por parte de un grupo internacional de físicos, políticos y activistas por miedo a que pueda causar daños en el planeta. Una teoría ha llegado a sugerir que podría formar un agujero negro que provocaría "perturbaciones en el universo" o incluso "desharía el tejido del espacio-tiempo".»_

 _Los Laboratorios Nacionales Havenbrook (LNH), uno de los cuerpos de investigación más importantes del gobierno estadounidense, han empleado diez años y 985 millones de dólares en construir el Colisionador Relativista de Iones Pesados (CRIP) en Hellertown, Pensilvania, una zona rural cercana a la frontera con Nueva Jersey. Este viernes se realizó con éxito una prueba, y las primeras colisiones nucleares están previstas para este mes.»_

 _No obstante, el director de Havenbrook, el doctor Vegapunk, ha formado un comité de físicos para investigar si tal proyecto podría salir desastrosamente mal. Vegapunk recibió avisos de otros físicos referentes a que la capacidad de la máquina de crear strangelets, un nuevo tipo de materia compuesta de partículas subatómicas llamadas "quarks extraños", suponía un riesgo pequeño pero real.»_

 _El comité se ocupará de valorar la posibilidad de que, una vez formado, un strangelet pueda desencadenar una reacción que convertiría todo cuanto tocase en materia extraña. El comité también determinará la poco probable posibilidad de que las partículas llegasen a alcanzar una masa suficiente como para formar un agujero negro. En el espacio, los agujeros negros generan intensos campos gravitacionales que absorben toda la materia que los rodea. La alta densidad resultante de las partículas en colisión también podría, en teoría, romper la barrera entre nuestra dimensión y otras.»_

 _En el interior del colisionador se separan los electrones externos de átomos de oro, que son impulsados por unos tubos circulares de cuatro kilómetros en los que unos potentes imanes aceleran los átomos hasta el 99,9% de la velocidad de la luz. Los iones de los dos tubos viajarán en direcciones opuestas para incrementar la potencia de la colisión. Cuando lo hagan, generarán minúsculas bolas de fuego de materia superdensa: en estas condiciones, el núcleo atómico se evapora en un plasma de partículas aún más pequeñas llamadas quarks y gluones. Este plasma emite una lluvia de otras partículas a medida que se enfría.»_

 _Entre las partículas que aparecen durante este proceso están los quarks extraños. Éstos han sido detectados en otros aceleradores, pero siempre unidos a otras partículas. El CRIP, la máquina más poderosa jamás construida, tiene la capacidad de crear quarks extraños independientes por primera_ _vez desde el inicio del universo.»_

 _El directivo de los NLH Ciborg Franky confirmó que ha habido discusiones acerca de las posibilidades. Caesar Clown, profesor de física nuclear y director científico del CRIP, dijo que las posibilidades de un accidente eran infinitesimalmente pequeñas, pero que Havenbrook tenía la responsabilidad de calcularlas antes de proceder. "La gran pregunta, por supuesto, es si nuestro planeta se desvanecería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o si cabría la posibilidad de dañar el tejido del espacio-tiempo. Pero es de todo punto improbable. No queremos 'crear agujeros hacia otras dimensiones', como se ha planteado. Queremos entender mejor el universo y nuestro lugar en él. El riesgo es tan minúsculo que no merece ni ser considerado."»_

Caesar estrujó el papel en su puño. Al final del pasillo, en una habitación insonorizada con un refuerzo de treinta centímetros de acero y hormigón, la cosa que un día fue Ciborg Franky gritaba en sumerio. Cada sílaba reverberaba por todo el complejo subterráneo y se filtraba hacia el mundo muerto que se encontraba encima de ellos.

* * *

Caesar se frotó los ojos. La grabadora se encontraba ante él, en la mesa. Suspiró, apretó el botón de grabar y encendió la intercomunicación.

— **Franky** —musitó—, **¿pu... puedes oírme?**

El cadáver de Franky estaba tirado en una esquina de la habitación. Levantó la cabeza, mirando al cristal. Caesar percibió inteligencia en su mirada. Una inteligencia terrible, quizá incluso algo más.

— **Hola, Bill** —respondió con voz rasposa, deslizando la lengua grisácea por sus labios descarnados—. **¿Qué tal?**

Caesar garabateó en su bloc de notas. La criatura de la sala de observación número seis no era Ciborg Franky, eso era evidente. Sin embargo, aún no la había identificado. No dijo nada. La grabadora siseaba quedamente a su lado.

— **¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato, Bill?**

— **¿Cómo te encuentras, Franky?**

— **Pues para serte sincero, Bill, me estoy cayendo a trozos. ¿No podrías traerme algo de comer?**

— **¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te apetece algo de sopa? Había sopa de cangrejo en el menú antes de... bueno, antes de esto. En la cocina todavía queda algo de sopa de cangrejo, la congelé...**

— **No quiero sopa. ¿Qué te parece si me das un brazo? ¿O unos metros de intestino?**

— **¿No puedes tomar comida normal?**

— **¡Tú eres comida! ¿Por qué no vienes aquí conmigo?**

Caesar observó, horrorizado y fascinado. El zombi se arrastró hasta la ventana y se sentó, contemplándolo como un prisionero. Apretó su decadente cara contra el cristal y sonrió. No hubo señal alguna de respiración. Recitó en voz baja algo en un idioma que Caesar no supo identificar. Dudó que Franky lo hablase.

— **¿Quién eres?**

— **Ya sabes quién soy. Soy Ciborg Franky, director asociado del programa del CRIP de Laboratorios Havenbrook. Soy tu compañero,** _ **my friend.**_ **¡Venga, Billín! ¡No me vengas con que tienes amnesia postraumática!**

— **El doctor Franky nunca me habría llamado «Billín»** —apuntó Caesar—. **Tú no eres Ciborg Franky.**

La criatura hurgó en un jirón de piel del muslo, escudriñando bajo la luz fluorescente, y se llevó un gusano a la boca. Lo machacó entre sus dientes podridos con gran deleite. Caesar desvió la mirada.

— **¿No me crees? ¿Recuerdas cuando tú, Iceburg y yo nos tomamos una semana libre y cogimos un avión a Colorado? Nos alojamos en la cabaña del viejo Tom en Estes Park y fuimos a pescar. Iceburg pescó una perca la hostia de grande, y tú, un resfriado.**

El cadáver apoyó su mano hinchada contra el cristal sin dejar de sonreír. Caesar se fijó en el anillo de casado de Franky, hundido en aquel dedo hinchado como una salchicha. Entonces el zombi apartó la mano, que dejó un rastro grasiento en la ventana.

— **¿Quién eres?** —volvió a preguntar, tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz—. **¿Eres Ciborg Franky?**

— **Ob** —pronunció la boca de Franky.

— **¿Es tu nombre, o lo que eres?**

— **Ob** —dijo de nuevo—. **Y tú eres Bill.**

— **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

— **Aquel a quien llamas amigo dejó esa información aquí. Dejó muchas cosas. Cosas deliciosas. ¿Sabías que frecuentaba prostitutas? Porque su mujer no.**

— **No sé qué tiene que ver...**

— **Pagaba para que lo sodomizasen con un consolador.**

El cadáver rió hasta toser, esparciendo pedazos de sí mismo por el cristal.

— **¿En serio?** —Los dientes de Caesar rechinaron **—, ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?**

— **Está aquí, conmigo. Todo cuanto era está aquí, a mi disposición. Pero casi todo es inútil, todo ese conocimiento colectivo... La humanidad ha conseguido muy poco. Él debe de estar muy decepcionado con sus creaciones.**

— **¿Quién?**

— **Él. El cruel. El que... da igual. No debemos hablar de eso. Dejemos que disfrute de su día... Imaginé muchas cosas mientras vagaba por allí.**

— **¿Dónde, exactamente?**

La criatura no respondió. En vez de eso, empezó a lamer la mancha del cristal.

— **Tengo hambre** —masculló. Y luego volvió a sonreír.

* * *

— **Qué hambre** —dijo Ceasar, situado frente a los fríos y grises muros—. **No pensé que tuviera tanta hambre.**

Abrió la lata de alubias cocidas más por instinto que por deseo, pero, después del primer bocado, las engulló frías. Se tomaría una hamburguesa para acompañarlas, pero la cámara frigorífica estaba ocupada y a Caesar no le apetecía nada entrar en ella.

Vegapunk se encontraba en su interior, con un agujero perfecto perforando su cabeza. Había sufrido un infarto el día después del suicidio de Franky y de la reclusión de su cadáver reanimado. Caesar aplicó un picahielos al cuerpo muerto de Vegapunk, aunque le habría gustado tener una pistola para efectuar aquella tarea. Pero las pistolas, al igual que los soldados que abandonaron sus puestos, habían desaparecido.

El silencio de la desierta cafetería era inquietante. Quería hablar con alguien, alguien que no fuese aquella cosa que se hacía llamar Ob.

Recorrió el pasillo hacia su oficina, rodeado por el eco que producían sus zapatos sobre las verdes baldosas. Le alegraba oír algún ruido. Las luces parpadearon, se apagaron y volvieron a encenderse. Aún quedaba energía, pero se preguntó si los laboratorios la conseguían de instalaciones públicas o de su propio suministro de reserva. ¿Cómo sería el pasillo a oscuras?

 _Enterrado, solo con esa cosa..._

Se derrumbó sobre el escritorio y la silla rechinó bajo su peso, para su sorpresa, Caesar había ganado algo de peso durante la crisis, posiblemente por la falta de ejercicio. Sus días consistían en el tedio infinito de investigar y seguir investigando. Pasaba las noches —si es que lo eran, pues estando bajo tierra no podía estar seguro— despierto, huyendo de las pesadillas.

Se reclinó en la silla, apoyó los pies en el escritorio y encendió la grabadora.

— **Aunque no soy biólogo ni patólogo, he observado una transformación destacable en el sujeto.**

Hizo una pausa cuando las luces parpadearon y continuó.

— **El sujeto no es un simple cadáver reanimado. En muchos aspectos, funciona como un ser vivo: busca alimento, específicamente en forma humana... carne. No puedo estar seguro, pero parece que es esencial para su supervivencia, y el material proporcionado por la Agencia Federal de Control de Emergencias parece corroborarlo. Pero claro, seguramente pasará mucho tiempo antes de que la AFCE envíe otra cinta.**

Su risa nerviosa se convirtió en tos. Luego continuó.

— **La musculatura del sujeto parece haberse adaptado a su nuevo estado. Pese a que se observa un proceso de descomposición, éste no actúa como un detrimento, sino como un proceso natural. El pelo, la piel, incluso los órganos vitales son irrelevantes para el funcionamiento del sujeto. La carne que ingiere no viaja por su sistema digestivo: se absorbe por un proceso desconocido, convertida en...**

Las luces se apagaron. Caesar se sentó en la oscuridad conteniendo el aliento. El único sonido era el gemido de la grabadora. Su corazón latió una vez. Dos. Las luces volvieron a funcionar y Caesar se sorprendió al descubrir que había estado llorando.

* * *

— **Cuando comes** —preguntó Caesar por el intercomunicador—, **¿por qué no consumes el cuerpo entero? ¿Por qué dejas tanto?**

— **Porque muchos de nuestros hermanos esperan volver** —respondió Ob con un tono áspero e indignado, como si le molestase que el científico preguntase obviedades—. **No les gustaría haber estado esperando durante eones para luego habitar un cuerpo incapaz de moverse. ¿Un torso sin brazos ni piernas, un saco de carne humana inmóvil? Eso sería como escapar de una prisión para ir a otra.**

— **Háblame de ese lugar del que provienes. Lo llamaste el Vacío.**

— **No** —dijo Ob, airado—. **Debo invocar a mis hermanos. Tengo hambre. Libérame y no te haré daño.**

Caesar mantuvo el mismo tono de voz.

— **Responde a mi pregunta y te daré de comer.**

— **Estás jugando con fuego, sabio. No creas que no estoy dispuesto a dañar esta cáscara para liberarme. Puedo conseguir otra.**

— **Este cristal es a prueba de balas y los muros están reforzados con acero y cemento. Tienes que aceptar que soy yo el que está al mando.**

— **Tu raza ya no está al mando de nada. Somos libres para volver a caminar por la tierra, como hicimos hace mucho.**

— **Háblame del Vacío** —insistió Caesar.

— **Muy bien** —suspiró la criatura, exhalando un aire fétido de sus inútiles y podridos pulmones—, **pero te lo advierto, profesor: vuestro tiempo ha terminado. Somos vuestros herederos.**

— **El Vacío** —empezó Ceasar.

— **¡EL VACÍO ES FRÍO!** —rugió Ob, corriendo hacia la ventana. Estampó el puño de Franky contra el cristal y Caesar dio un paso atrás. **—¡Es frío porque ÉL es cruel! Vagué por él, encerrado durante eones con mis hermanos, los Elilum y Teraphim. ¡ÉL nos envió allí! Nos expulsó a los yermos. Os contemplamos mientras rondabais como hormigas, multiplicándoos y reproduciéndoos, deleitándoos en su frío amor. Esperamos, pues somos pacientes. Merodeamos por el umbral sin dejar de observar. Y tú, sabio, tú y tu compañero nos proporcionasteis los medios para la salvación. ¡Así como vuestros cuerpos nos acogen, vosotros nos proporcionasteis un camino!**

La criatura volvió a golpear la ventana. Caesar se estremeció. Una pequeña grieta espiral se extendió por el cristal. Las luces volvieron a parpadear.

— **¿Crees que, cuando morís, vais al cielo?** —rió—. **Pues no. ¡Vais a donde ÉL decida! ¡Vuestros cuerpos NOS pertenecen! Somos vuestros amos. Tu especie nos llama «demonios». «Djinns.»«Monstruos.» Somos el origen de vuestras leyendas, la razón por la que aún teméis la oscuridad. Controlamos vuestra carne. ¡Y hemos esperado mucho tiempo para habitaros!**

Volvió a dar un puñetazo a la ventana. La grieta aumentó, extendiendo pequeñas redes por su superficie. La mano que una vez perteneció al doctor Ciborg Franky, la mano que una vez sostuvo un martini, sujetó un palo de golf y manejó con precisión los controles del CRIP era ahora un ariete de carne podrida. Caesar se echó atrás cuando los dedos se abrieron y dejaron ver pedazos astillados de hueso que rasparon el interior del cristal.

Caesar salió corriendo de la habitación con los gritos de Ob persiguiéndolo por el pasillo.

— **¡Somos los Siqqusim! Hemos esperado a tomar posesión y ahora sois nuestros.** _ **¡Yidde-oni! ¡Engastrimathos du aba paren tares!**_ **Somos Ob y Ab y Api y Apu. ¡Somos más que las estrellas! ¡Somos más que infinitos!**

El cristal se hizo pedazos y un instante después las luces se apagaron, sumiendo a las instalaciones en la oscuridad. Caesar se encogió en la sala, escuchando aterrado cómo el zombi se dirigía hacia él. Las luces no volvieron a encenderse.


End file.
